During the first year of this grant, recruitment of the Cancer Control Program staff was completed, including the appointment of an Associate Director for Cancer Control. Biweekly Cancer Control Staff Meetings and quarterly integrated Service Area (ISA) Workshops are held to ensure program integration. The Cancer Control Steering Committee continues to provide guidance for the overall direction of the Cancer Control Program. Four ISAs continued their community activities, three new ISAs developed, and several other communities are coordinating ISA development. Two grant proposals in Prevention and Rehabilitation were developed and submitted to other sources. The Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG) protocols were reviewed by the ISA's and a site visit was held for the NCOG-Outreach grant proposal. Within the Intervention program thrust, a vocational rehabilitation program, rehabilitation procedures for NCOG protocols, and an oncology team proposal were developed. Educational activities included patient, public and professional education program committees to develop a calendar clearinghouse, a multidisciplinary oncology unit/team conference, and a traveling oncology speakers program. The DES Demonstration Project has developed a training curriculum, DES posters and brochures and has conducted a number of training sessions for nurses and other health professionals. Other educational activities include development of a minority education program, Cancer Information Service (CIS) system, an Asbestos Awareness campaign and review of educational literature. Cancer data systems and patterns of care in selected disease sites are being studied jointly by the ISAs, the State Department of Health and the Northern California Cancer Program Epidemiolgy, Evaluation and Cancer Control staff. A Tumor Registry Sub-committee, a Rare Cancer Site Evaluation Committee and a small Curable Cancers Committee have been established. Six issues of the clinical newsletter, "What's New in Cancer Care" were published. Contact and information exchange continues with the Health Systems Agencies (HSAs).